ch1 king henry1s unknown life
by cassidy4e
Summary: plz read and review thx


Ch.1

King Henry woke to the sound of trumpets and hoofbeats. Henry did not recall having any important meetings this bright day in july. As he stares out his bedchamber window he was met by an amazing sight. A royal party was making its way down the drive of white hall palace. From his window King Henry could see a woman on a very strange looking horse with white and black stripes. The woman traveled in a guard of at least 40 men and 12 women. One of the 12 women was riding the same strange horse as the woman in the middle of the prosetion. The lady in the middle had on gold and silver chain mial, and elabratly inlaid hilted sword in a leopard skabord. Her hair is the color of the night sky. Her eyes is the color of the sea on a suny day. In all the excitment Henry calls for his chamber boy. King Henry dressed and seated on his throne. His Queen at his side was ready to resieve his visitors. The whole court seemed just as excited to greet thier guests. As there guest made there way into the throne room they are anounced by the court jester. "Queen Akasha of Austria and princess Margrette of Austria." The lady in chain mial bows low. The young woman curties. "Majesties my apoligies for not sending a notice ahead of my processtion. I beg your forgiveness." Queen Akasha`s french accent was very evident."Of course you are forgiven Majesty. You and your people are more than welcome here. How if i may ask have you and your kingdom not been noticed before?" Queen Anne scrtinizes the woman before her. The Queen Akasha is very handsome. "Austria has onlybeen a kingdom for 50 years. My grandfather and his wife discovered the island when your grandfather was still king. We have managed to stay out of war with other kingdoms." Henry cant take his eyes away from the Queen Akasha. He has never seen such a fierce and beautiful Queen or woman in a long while. "Queen Akasha why visit court now?" Akasha weighs her words. "I am here to betroth my daughter Margrette to the prince of Portugal. And it also does a heart good to see her old home she loved so dearly." You could see the king`s interest. "were is your husband Majesty?" Lady Anne glances sharply in the direction of her husband. She is also interested in the Queen Akasha`s answer. "I am a widow. My husband king Charlse was mauled by a leopord. The leopord is now my scabord. I hunted it down myself." Lady Anne gives a gasp of surprice and King Henry smiles. He knew she was a hunter. "How many years have you been widowed?" asks lady Anne. The princess looks up at her mother with sadness in her eyes Akasha answers."19 years he was killed a day after ower daughter was born. He was a graciuos king , loving husband and father. I had him for 10 years before he went home to ower lord Jesus. I still feel sorrow for the loss of my beloved husband." Not wanting to cause sorrow the king asks what he thinks is an important question. "Are u french Majesty?" Akasha looks ashamed and angry. "Yes my king i am, king Phillip of france is my half brother. I was the product of my mothers love for a man other than her husband and king at the time. I am the illegitamate daughter of the late queen of france. Phillip does not know i live" Interesting thought king Henry. An ali against the french king his own sister no less. What a blow to Phillip`s ego that will be. "Your Majesties King Henry and Lady Anne i pledge you my alligentes and friendship. And hope that my prence here wont be a burdon." Lady Anne smirkes. And makes an unladylike niose. The King gives her a stern look. Queen Akasha thought it prudent that she take her leave. And plus she was dreadfully tired. "My lord and lady i must now take my leave. Me and my party are very tired and wish to retire for the evening." Queen Akasha bows. King Henry asks for her to wait. "Queen Akasha please take the apartments my man servant will show you. It is the least i can do." King Henry bows. Lady Anne gives Queen Akasha a jeaslous glare. King Henry speaks to his servant and tells him to take Akasha to the apartments with the secret stiarcase. "My lord and lady i bid you goodnight."


End file.
